bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Dagon Donkey
Background Description Dagon is a donkey-based cartoon character that was created during the days of Joey Drew Studios, and like most characters from there, is black and white with a wide open smile revealing two teeth. He has large blacked pie-shaped eyes along with black cheek marks on the side of his face. He currently wears two large white gloves with two black buttons on each. Along with that he wears a bowler hat and a horse-collar with a tie on the front. In his Dizzyworks design, Dagon now has brown fur with bright red cheeks marks. He also seems to wear blue overalls nows with an orange shirt underneath them. His feet have also been covered by brown shoes now and he now rocks a full set of teeth instead of the previous two. Personality Dagon in his early depictions was often the punching-bag or laughing stock of the Bendy cast, despite his very kind and simple country bumpkin demeanor, many members of the Bendy cast did not like Dagon what so ever. Despite this, Dagon doesn't seem to be one to hold a grudge and is constantly trying to be helpful to those around him with whatever plans the have going on. This kindness tends to put him in plenty of trouble as many characters, espcially Bendy and Casper, take advantage of him to do their dirty jobs yet he doesn't seem to mind. In his Dizzyworks incarnation the character is mostly unchanged, with him still being the kind hearted bumpkin, obvilious to all the friends around him who use him one way or another. Only in this version of the character, he finally has a solid occupation as a daredevil and isn't afraid to do many of the jobs the other Bendy characters wouldn't dare do. History Dagon has been a loyal friend and companion to Bendy since his first appearance in the 1933 short: "Little Devil On The Farm". While he became a low key fan favorite, doing well in the children toys department, he never truly had a large role in any shorts and as Joey Drew Studios went under he soon fell into obscurity as only the main cast was present in the final days of Joey Drew Studios. After the Bendy cast was sold off to Dizzyworks, Kevin Wrote brought back the character. Wrote wanted to keep the character's, dream of fame aspect of his personality, but changed it slightly. In this adaptation, Dagon is a kind hearted country boy with a thick accent who is wanting to be loved by all as a truly great cartoon character. In order to achieve this goal he takes up the life as a daredevil and preforms dangerous toon stunts to earn his way to fame. After his return in the 1945 Dizzyworks short: "The Daring Donkey", Dagon has made frequent appearances alongside the Bendy cast in other shorts, usually used as the guinea pig or whipping boy to a plan or scheme the main characters come up with. Dagon would continue to appear in Bendy shorts and made occasional appearances in Boris and Casper Crow shorts as well, however ironically Dagon still never gained enough popularity to be the star of his own cartoon short. In the late 1960's Dagon started to stop appearing in cartoons and soon just was seen more on Bendy merchandise then actual cartoons, the character wouldn't see a revival until 1992: where Dagon was brought back in the show "Club Bendy" as the bumbling janitor of the club. Since then Dagon has appeared constantly in a number of shorts and even made guest appearances on other Bendy related shows, merchandise, movies, and video games. Dagon's popularity would see a sky rocket when in the early 2000s Dagon would get his own television show, along with Casper Crow, called "Casper & Dagon". Appearences List Cartoon Appearances *"Little Devil On The Farm" *"Dark Harvest" *"Hellfire Harmony" *"Sinful Symphony" *"The Devil and Dagon" *"Carny Chaos" *"The Daring Donkey" *"Daring Desperados" Trivia *Dagon Donkey is based off of the Disney Character, Horace Horsecollar. *Dagon was teased with just a headshot of the character on May 11th, 2017 and was official revealed later that same day. *Dagon was given a voice by Youtuber: David Near when he performed an Audio tape of the cartoon "Dark Harvest" on July 23rd, 2017. Gallery Video Category:Male Category:Cartoons